U & I and The forgotten princess
by ArielXJimForever
Summary: Jane and Ariel came across a new boy at school, now Jane, Ariel,Billy& Jim will have adventure out of this world.When they came across a wired looking door and take them to a place where they can go whenever they want to.But Know Ariel,Jim,Jane & Billy will have to find the princess of U&I before time runs out and The time lord called Lily will take over the kingdom of U&I.
1. Chapter 1

**You &I And The Forgotten Princess**

Jane and Ariel came across a new boy at school, now Jane, Ariel and this new boy named Billy his mate called Jim, will have adventure out of this world. When they came across a wired looking door and take them to a place where they can go whenever they want to and where they can go for as long as they like and no one will even no they been gone for weeks. Also they will meet new friends too on the way. And Know adventure starts to find the lost princess of u & i before time runs out. So Joining Ariel, Jane and Billy and others to see what happens In The U & I and The Forgotten Princess.

**Chapter 1 **

It was a cold dark winter's day Ariel and Jane just got to school. Ariel had her hair down in curls and Jane had her hair up in a bum, they were both wearing they school clothes. As they walked up to their group of friends (Which who both didn't get along with) Joining into the group chat. One of the girls from the group said to them both "Have you heard that these gone to be a new person starting today?"

"No who is it" Ariel said looking at Jane thinking bullshit.

"No one knows who it is or will it be a boy or a girl" One other they friends said.

"I Hope it's a boy" someone said be hide Ariel

Ariel turned around to who it was. Then she saw a girl in her school clothes and her hair up in a bum like Jane's, her skin was very pail like Ariel's and Jane's and her hair was dark as night. Her named was called Katie she was like the leader of the group, then be hide her two more girls were staying beside her. They were wearing the same school clothes as everyone else and also had they hair like Katie's. They names were Lily and Beth (btw these two girls like twins, like they do everything to giver).

"I hope your right Katie normal you are right girl" Lily said as she hugged her.

All of them laughter, then the bell went lucky Ariel and Jane had the same lesson that morning. They both went to class. As they walking into their maths class Jane saw a new face and quickly push Ariel. "Oi what was that for Jane" Ariel said calmly.

"Look Ariel he must be the new person everyone been hearing about" Jane replied back.

"Omg he well cute, but sadly not my cup of tea" Ariel said as she laughed.

"Well he not that bad" Jane said.

"You fancy him don't you Jane" Ariel said to her.

"Um... Maybe um I'm not sure Ariel" Jane replied bushing as they both stay down.

"Well go talk to him" Ariel said pushing her out of her chair.

"Okay okay I'm going" Jane said to her As she got up from her chair. She looked back at Ariel , Ariel nodded at her then Jane slow walked up to the boy with light brown chestnut hair.

"Hi there, are you new here" Jane Said.

The boy looked at her and smiled friendly. He had his school uniform on and his iphone out in front of him. "Hi yes I'm Billy and you are" he said as he put this iphone away.

"I'm Jane and that my friend Ariel" Jane said as she pointed. Billy then waved at Ariel with a cute smile And Ariel waved back. Then he said "As I'm new could I hang with you and Ariel for today if that no problem".

Jane then said "I think it won't be but I ask Ariel to make sure"

"Cool you better go and sit down sirs just come in" Billy replied back.

"Okay so see you after class Yh?" Jane said as she walked back to her sit.

"Yh" Billy said as he turns to face the frown.

As Jane return to her sit beside Ariel, Ariel then said "So how did it go I see you told him about me"

"Well, Yh to make convention Ariel and you were right he is cute" Jane replied back.

"Told you, so when you going to see him again" Ariel asked.

"Well, he asked me if he could hang with us today if that okay" Jane Asked.

"That okay at lest we wouldn't be with the others for once" Ariel said looking down at her maths works sheet. "So do you fancy him or not because I take him off your hands"

"Okay Okay I like him in that way but you have to promise you won't tell anyone okay Ariel wait a mint I thought you said he wasn't you cup of tea" Jane said to her.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me Jane remember i hate the others and oh Yh I'm Only Joking Jane, come on sir keeps looking at us, that get on with our work" Ariel giggled.

"Okay" Jane said as she also giggled.

As the lesson end Ariel, Jane showed Billy around the school and Ariel kept an eye out for Katie and the others. As there got to English Ariel then saw Katie and Lily looking around for something or someone. Then they saw Ariel and waved to her, Ariel waved back as she walked back towards Jane and Billy. Then she said, "Just seen Lily and Katie and they coming this way, they seen me, quickly go that way with Billy and I text you which way they going and I meet you were our next lesson is and that..."

"Art okay Ariel see you they, come on Billy Ariel has to go to English quickly to get something as she doing that I can help you find your next lesson" Jane said quickly as she push him down the wall way quickly

"Okay see you late Ariel" Billy shouted out.

Ariel waved and quickly turned around as she did Katie and Lily just walk around from the crone. They looked like they were having a hard time or they day wasn't going well. So Ariel thought to make it even worst for them.

"Hey guys soz I had to walk off just a mint ago Jane was calling me" Ariel said quickly.

"Oh that okay Ariel" Lily said as she hugged her, "you know how Jane can be such a pain in the back side" Then Ariel thought 'what a bitch she is'.

"Anyways Ariel have you seen any new boy or girls yet?"

Ariel thought it time to be a bitch back "No soz Katie if I did I would came and told you" she said looking at Katie with a sly smile.

"I know you would anyways we better get going Lily to our next lesson" Katie said Hugging Ariel.

"Okay Katie, Bye Ariel See you later maybe" Lily said smiling at her.

As they walked off to their lesson Ariel texted Jane _"Were you and Billy? Xx"_

Jane replied back_ "We at art come and meet me they and billy going to his pe lesson, he said he meet us at cafe 2__nd__ break hun, which way have the twins going hun xxx _

Ariel replied back_ "The way to history Omg WHEN I see you I got something to tell you and won't believe Hun xxx"_

"_Okay c u in abit Hun xxx" _Jane texted back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Ariel got to art Jane was already in class starting her work, As Ariel walked in the art teacher miss River who was very skinny and not very tanned and always had her hair up in the same style everyday said "Well well Ariel why are late to my lesson today"

"Sorry miss I was in the toilets, also on the way here i had to making sure I have my art work with me and I had to show a new student were go for his lesson too miss" Ariel said as she stay down by Jane.

Miss River looked at Ariel with a sly smile and said , "Very well Ariel I let you off this time, But next time I won't" as Miss River turned to her computer.

As Ariel got her work out,Jane said, "So what was it you going to tell me Ariel" Jane said while drawing.

"Well you wouldn't believe what Lily said about you" Ariel said as she opened she art book.

"Yh so what did she say?" Jane said as she kept drawing.

"Well she said well you know how Jane can be such a pain in the back side" Ariel said as she started to finish off her drawing.

"What she said that Omg I know we hang with them and that but I just don't know why they can't be truth with me anymore Ariel" Jane said as she stopped drawing.

"I don't know,come on forget about it, they no point going on about it is they" Ariel said with a sly smile.

"I know Ariel well come on quicker we do this we may get free period for us to go and see Billy" Jane said as she smiled.

Meanwhile Billy and some other boys where talking about, well of course girls and which one would they go out with. One of the boys said "Bill, which girl would you ask out if they were or are single mate"

"Aww leave the poor boy alone he lonely started to day remember, why don't you show him our year group book with all the girls photos in it" another boy said as he looked at Billy.

The boy's given Billy the year book and showed him all the girls in their year group, as he looked he couldn't choose any of the girls in the photo's, then he came to a stop at a picture of a girl in a photo, she had her hair up in as a pony tails in curls and she was wearing her school clothes. Then he said "What about her" as he pointed at the picture.

"What her Omg Mate real Ariel, the girl who Josh waters want to go out with" someone said be hide him.

As he turn around they was a boy in his pe wear and trainers, he was very tanned and very tall for his age, his hair was a brown chestnut hair like Billy's. The Billy said " Yh is that going to be a problem"

"I think so mate anyways I'm Jim and you are ?..." he said.

"I'm Billy anyways what the worst that going to happen,anyways i got to go see u guys later" Billy said as he left the changing rooms.

Meanwhile, Ariel and Jane were at the cafe waiting for Billy, as then someone got in both of they ways, it was a boy with Blond hair and blue sky eyes in front of them. Then the boy said " Hi Ariel how your day been" As he said trying to act all cool.

"It's been okay Josh, what about yours" Ariel asked back.

"It's been find thnxs babes" Josh said as he put his arms around her.

Then Jane saw Billy walked in, and she waved to him, he wave back to her,then he looked at Ariel and saw this boy with her. Then quickly walked over.

"Hey Jane who that Ariel's with" Billy asked.

"Oh that Josh Waters he been trying to get with Ariel for ages but it never works out for him" Jane replied.

"Why doesn't it" he said back

"Just watch" She said.

As they watch Josh trying to win Ariel, but then Ariel's eyes catches on someone else. A Tall boy, very tanned and with chestnut brown hair like Billy's walked in to the room, and came right toward her and josh. She then said to Josh "Sorry Josh your just not my cup of tea, you better go and ask someone out who will have you, instead of asking me".

"Yh Josh leave the poor girl alone" the chestnut hair boys said smiling at her.

Josh walked away in a shit moody as Ariel said "Thnxs I thought he wouldn't stop by the way i'm Ariel and you are...?" as she smiled.

"No problem, I'm Jim" he said as he looked up to her beautiful smile. Ariel blushed lightly as Jane and Billy walked over. Then Jim said "Hey Bill..."

"Do you two know each over" Jane said

"Yh we meet in Pe" Billy replied back to Jane "Jim this is Jane and of course you already know about Ariel"

"Nice to meet you Jane and yes I now Ariel" He said he smiled at her.

"Well come guys to time to get to lessons the bell just went" Jane said quickly.

As they all walked to the lesson Ariel saw a wired looking door by the girl's toilets. It had an old hand like made from the 1800s century and had bits of tree roots around it, then on the door it said enter under you own risk's. Then Ariel looked to see the guys half way up the halfway, she then shouted "Jane come here" Jane and the boys came running back to her, she then point to the door. Everyone looked around to see if anyone was around.

"What could be inside" Billy said.

"It could be anything" Jane said.

"Maybe a door to a new land" Ariel said.

"Well they only one way to find out" Jim said as he pulled the hand door down.

**I Hope I Here some reviews soon as possible. Until then Friends :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they walk thought, they seemed to come to a land where it had clear blue sky's, clouds white as a sheep and grass greener then a mermaid tale. They were a kingdom in the distance it looks very small from where they were standing. Everyone wounding at the land around them.

"Where are we" Jane said.

"I'm not sure Jane hey look they a man coming this way" Jim said.

The man was old, he had crumbly old sick, and he was wearing a wizard-like close (just to say it looked like he was wearing dress grounding)

"Hello they" The man said.

"Hi, we just wounding where are we as I may ask?"Ariel asked

"You're in the heart of U & I, the very land that Princess Lucy the time lord boat to use when our very first plant was destroyed by monsters unlike our kind and to say we lost our right to be queen of U&I Anyways, And may I ask how did you 4 get here, no humans have never come here, but only by a door of U & I if you were chosen by the goddess herself" The man said.

"We not sure how we came here, only thing we very is going thought that door" Ariel said as point to the door that wasn't they anymore.

"What door the nothing they mam" The man replied looking confused.

"We'll never mind Ari we find a way home" Jim said.

"Yh will anyway what your name if I may ask" Billy asked the man.

"My name is Noah, I'm the wizard of U & I, and who are you 4" He said.

"I'm Billy this, Ariel, Jim and Jane" Billy said.

"It nice to meet you all" Noah said "Please come with me to the castle I Ask the queen to help you home"

"Really?.." Ariel said with a smile.

"Yh follow me" Noah replied. As he start to walk the way to the kingdom.

They others followed him but they wasn't sure if they should. The walk was long, but they didn't know how long just alone been walking. As they got near to the town, they could here school children laughing and people been busy of the stress of the kingdom.

Noah came to a stop. Then he said "This is how far I can take you, but if you go straight down then you come to this pub, go in there, and they should be a Pirate call Silver, he will take you to the queen"

"Okay thanks you Noah, Come on guys lets go" Jane said.

"Bye Noah and thanks again" Ariel said as they all started to walk.

As they walked thought, there were people everywhere in shops and in pubs, they looked so 1700s century house like back in the old days, but they had 20th century mobiles. The town had everything from 1700s maybe until 20th century. Then Jim said "It's this place a bit wired don't you think"

"Yh Like half of it 1700s and some of it like from our own century" Billy replied.

"What kind of place it this" Jane said

"I don't know but I like it" Ariel replied.

As they got to the pub that Noah told them to go to, they was a lot of pirates. They wasn't sure which one was Silver, They all went in hoping they find the pirate they looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they walk thought there was a pirate on the stag talking about legend of a lost princess of U &I. They all stay down to listening to the legend. The pirate said as he went on, "The Princess has but missing for years, everyone giving up looking for her, no one knows what happened to her excepts the Queen of course. But you isn't this wired the princess is the right though owner to the kingdom and the Queen isn't. But you before she came Queen her mother remarriage again after her alost of a father died btw the man was a good person, and she became a sister to two girls called Lily and Elsa but when a war broken out on the Nons-of U&I she thought of the time to go out on the battlefield and kill her stepfather, But then Elsa the young of the girls found out what her sister done and she kill her Mother to get the crown, But in the end The queen left home and came in piece with us pirates in them day we were called the Non-of U & I"

Jim said as he put his hand up "What was the Queen name if I may ask?"

"The Queens name is Lucy she help all pirates and got the kingdom she want as she had to wait for a long time" The Pirate went on.

"How come?" Ariel asked.

"Well her stepfather left a letter to his daughters saying that Elsa will become queen after Lucy Mother dies, I have a feeling she didn't not know that Lucy killed her father and that was alone wanted the kingdom or she wanted to be Queen so badly"

"But what about this lost princess" Jane said with a sly smile

"Oh yes well Lucy Return home and ask forgiving about her living without saying any nothing, then the us Pirates begin a battle against the Elsa and without anyone know Lucy split herself in two so she can be in the battlefield while being in the castle to make very one think she they"

"So what happened did Lucy Kill Elsa" Billy asked

"Well yes, But when Elsa fell to the ground she disappear no one know what happened to her, But it wasn't over yet Elsa left a letter to Lily about she will take over if she dies, Lucy was giving the letter to give to Lily. I remember that day as that the day she came to me and ask me to make a fake letter in her mother's name"

"Do you remember her mother's name" Ariel asked quickly.

"Yes her mother's name is Anna, move on from that, were was I , Oh yeah, I did the fake letter as she told me and week later she became our queen and until her stepsister thought to marriage to a prince from over land so he could take the kingdom from her. But I remember Lucy put her foot down to her sister to make her see the monster she was going to marriage and that was that day Lily went against her sister and Join all the people called the Non-of U & I that what Lucy Called the people who didn't like how the kingdom was or how she was running it" the Pirate said as he stop for his drink.

"So what happened next for Lucy" Jim asked.

"Well I wish I could finish my story of but I need back at the castle" the Pirate said as he put on the glass and start to get down from the stag.

"Wait sir for a mint" Jane said quickly.

"Yes" The pirate said.

"Will a wizard call Noah said you could help us to the Queen castle, he said she be the one to help us get home" Jim said.

"Will he right the Queen can get you four home, Anyway I'm Silver, Captain Silver but my friends call me Silver" Silver said.

"I'm Billy, this Ariel, Jim and Jane" Billy replied back.

"Nice to meet you all come I'm off to the castle now to see the Queen I bet she help you" he said with a smile.

As they walked out of the pub and walk on to the castle, Jim still had on his mind what happened next of what Queen Lucy did. He then said "Silver, it's okay if you tell us the rest of your story to us about the Queen"

"Well sure, Lucy wasn't sure what going to happen next, but in time she found love to a prince who she thought at first a pirate she met in the pub we just in, every weekend Lucy would sing in they and this one boy would be right at the font just to watch her sing and sometime them two would dance together" silver said as he went on.

"Aww how romance" Ariel said as she looks at Jim with a smile as he smiles back.

Silver carry on " Well yeah, Lucy was most happy and so happy in the first time in life, I knew she was because it was a look I never saw in her before, they still not marriage now but the wedding soon"

"Really who come that" Jane asked as they kept on walking.

"Well first Lucy had a war against Lily her sister and then a battle with her ex-boyfriend too, and her best friend Jess had a Girl Baby, they next air to Lucy Throne, But what we didn't know at the same time Lily was having baby girl to the really Air to the Throne" Silver said as he stop to open the gate to the castle.

"How come it the true air to the throne then" Billy asked

"Well it has to be by royal blood to become Queen or King to take the kingdom and Jess daughter is not royal blood because she not from ever from Lucy side or Her sisters side but we want Jess daughter to be our Queen" Silver said as they walking into the Throne room.

"Why" Jim asked

"Well it's better because us pirate won't be treated bad anymore and the Queen loves us for us and this come to the lost Princess" Silver said as he stop walking. "Lucy sent me and some men to find her and kill her the time we got to the Non castle she was gone"

"Do you still think Lucy got something to do about this Silver" Ariel asked

"No I think it's her bad self remember she spilt herself in two mean her over self still out they and she hiding the Princess and the Non's have been saying Lucy kidnap her" Silver replied.

"So does anyone know where she is" Billy asked.

"As I said no only the Queen does and she unsure herself, But as the years went by most people forgotten The lost Princess and moved on from it" Silver said "Well time fly past when you're talking "as they walking into the ball room where fours throne were at the end of the room.

They walk quickly to the thrones, and side's left and right were stair were a figure was stand on the left stairs.

The figure walked down and walks right towards them and stay down on the middle throne. It was a young girl about the age of 16, her hair was curls and brown, she was wearing a pirate wear-like dress, she had a pirate hat with a crown on it.

"Hello they my lovely and you four are" Lucy asked with a smile.

"I'm Ariel and this is Jim, Jane and Billy your highness" Ariel replied.

"Please don't call me that we are friends Please call me Lucy" Lucy said with a smile "And what can I do for you guys" She went on.

"Well if not a problem you could help us get home" Billy said

"Well that not a problem at all" Lucy said smiling, she then pointed her figure towards the wall and then... as everyone turned around door was they with roots from a tree and an old hand door from 1800s.

"This door will help you get home, and here these bracelets will help you come here again if you wish too" Lucy said.

"Really we can come back here" Jane said with big smile on her face.

"Yes oh yes when you go back it will be a week gone the time you get back so you could return in one of your 4 house okay and don't ask what happened the week you missed out it come back to you slowly" Lucy said

"Thank you Lucy and I will become back that for sure" Ariel said

"Me too" Jim said as well smile at Ariel.

"Well I be wait for you both to return soon hopeful" Lucy said waving them goodbye.

They all walked thought the door to find them self in Ariel's bedroom by a voice from down stairs saying, "Ariel do you and your friends want anything to eat while you do your homework I ask the maid to bring it right to you"

"Umm... anyone want anything to eat" Ariel said.

"Yeah coca cola for all of us" Billy said as Jane and Jim agreed with him.

"Okay Dad we want all coca cola okay" As she shouted down the stair.

"okay" her father shouted back up to them.

They all laughed as they all wonder what happened at school from when they left school on Tuesday what they did. But they all have to wait until Monday to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Monday Morning came the guys felt like they were remembering what happen that when they were in U & I. It's like no knew they were gone. As the girls walked in to school, Ariel and Jane were talking about how they could do something if they were in two places at the same time. Ariel then said "It's kind of wired don't you think Jane and how we can remember what we did when we really in U & I"

"I know but remember what Lucy told us we don't ask anyone what happened the last week and what we did the week too, and also she did says it come back to you slowly" Jane replied back "Like it had this morning I remember what we did in Art Thursday and Friday".

"Same here, But it's wired that we in both places don't you think" Ariel said to her.

"Well yeah but remember if we go again like today sometime we get to miss a week of school and go to U & I and see what else they got they too" Jane replied back to Ariel.

"That would amazing you now, me and Jim were talking about yesterday about going back they like soon maybe we should go like just for abit what can the worst happened" Ariel said.

"Yeah and we got the bracelets that Lucy giving us mean we can go they whenever we want to" Jane excited.

"Yeah I Know right" Ariel back to excited.

"So you and Jim yeah, are you two going out or just friends for know" Jane asked.

"Well just friends for known as I heard Billy fancy me" Ariel replied looking down.

"What? Did Jim tell you this" Jane asked.

"Yeah but I know he tell the truth" Ariel said.

"How?" Jane said with a straight face.

"Look he asked Jim to give this to me" Ariel said handing the letter to Jane.

Jane looked at the letter in disappointed as she read the letter out, " Ariel, your funny, cutie girl, I know we barely talk but I really like you hope you like me in that way to if not never please answer this question for me will you go out with me.

Signed Billy xx" As Jane stop and gives back the letter to Ariel.

"So what was your answer to him" Jane said looking down at the ground.

"I said no" Ariel replied back.

"Why" Jane said.

"Because you should be the one with him and don't worry I didn't say anything about you fancying you" Ariel said with a sly smile.

"Aww thanks Ariel you're the best friend I could ever ask for you know that right" Jane said with a smile.

"Yep I know that, Hey look it's Billy and Jim, Hey boys" Ariel shouted out.

"Hey Ariel" Jim said as he stand right beside her.

"Hey Jane" Billy said walking towards her.

"Hey Bill" Jane replied back.

"Um Jim why don't you help me get my Art bag to class" Ariel said.

"Umm sure I see you in a mint Billy I'm just going with Ariel be back soon" Jim said with A smile.

"Okay Jim" Billy said.

"We be back soon okay" Ariel said hugging Jane.

"You planned this didn't you" she whispered.

"Yeah with abit of help" Ariel whispered back.

Ariel and Jim walk off to art to jop off Ariel art bag, while leaving Jane and Billy on they own.

Billy then said "Did Ariel tell you I asked her out"

"Yeah she showed me the letter you give her" Jane said looking the other way.

"Well yeah she said no, I think I know why" Billy said looking at Jane.

Jane looked around to see Billy looking at her right into her eyes "what that then" she said.

"Because her fancy Jim, I know this because it the way she looks at him" Billy replied looking away.

"Oh, but remember they more fish in the sea" Jane said as she laughed.

"Yeah I know" Billy said.

Then suddenly Jane's Music sheet spilt out of her bag onto the ground.

"oh no" Jane said going down to get the paper.

At the same time Billy and Jane touch each other's hand, Jane looked right up and so did Billy right into each other eyes. Billy and Jane Both brush lightly.

"Umm here you sheet" Billy said with a cute smile.

"Thanks Billy" Jane smile back.

Then the bell went as then Jim and Ariel walked over.

"Come Jane time for English" Ariel said.

"I have a better idea" she said looking at Billy

"What that" Billy replied back.

"Come with me and we see" Jane as she graded Billy's hand.

"What was that" Ariel said.

"I have no idea but I think our plan worked" Jim said as got closer to Ariel and smiled.

"Come we better follow them" Ariel said.

"Okay we better hurry then they gone" Jim said grading her hand and starting to run.

As they run to catch up with Billy and Jane, they saw the Door to U & I, but this time it had rose on it and a heart.

"They must of gone thought the door already" Jim said as he pushed down the hand door.

As the door opened, the bright light hilted them both and then they both walked thought as the door closed be hide them.

This time they came to the stress of U & I and they was a party going on of the birth of Lucy's friend had a new born baby boy. Jim and Ariel then saw Jane and Billy, they saw them with Silver.

"Jane" Ariel shouted.

"Ariel you made it sorry we run off" Jane said

"Oh don't worry about it" Ariel replied back.

"Anyways what the party about" Jim asked.

Then silver and Billy walked over.

"Well silver said that Lucy's friend like sister to her had a new born baby boy and everyone having a party to celebrated" Jim replied back.

Yep the Queen really help about it and said did have a feeling that you four will be coming back, so here from the queen herself inviting you to the ball for the new prince" Silver said giving the letters to them.

"Really" Ariel said.

Really and oh yes girl the queen is wait for you two to return and you two" Silver said pointing at Jim and Billy "you come with me, girl Mr Fund will take you to the castle"

"Okay" Ariel said as they both walked to the horse and carted.

As the boy went off with silver, Jane said "It's like Lucy knew we were coming" she said to Ariel with a smile.

"Yeah I know right" Ariel said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the girls got to the castle, they were a man waiting there for them. As they got out the man a give a smile and said "Hello, you two must be Ariel and Jane Right" The blond haired man said.

"Yeah we are, and you are?" Ariel said.

"I'm John, I'm here to help you get ready for the party" John said. Then as he turned around a young girl with dark black hair ran down to them she was wearing, maid-like dress. She then said "John the queen, is ready you can let them come in know".

"Okay thanks you Cindy" John said as she started to run back inside.

"Well come on you two we all better get you two ready for the ball" He said as he started to walk inside.

Jane and Ariel followed him and as they walked in to the throne room, the room was felled with ball gowns, and the first time the girl saw so many dress in one place in their life's. At right down the bottom of the room, they could see Lucy trying on a dress, as they got closer they could see the dress much closer, the dress was violet and then it spilt right down were her hips were and they you could under she was wearing legs under the dress.

Lucy walked up to them "I knew you come back soon, I Just knew" Lucy said to them.

"How did you know we come back" Ariel asked.

"Well it the way you looked around, a place you never been before and you just wanna keep coming back in the end you just wanna stay here" Lucy replied back

"How do you know we might even wanna stay here in the end" Jane asked.

"Because this is what happened to me, and the same happening to you guys, but most people who are bought here are chosen by the goddess herself but you don't have to stay here if you don't want to its clearly up to you".

"Okay" Jane and Ariel both said together.

"Well come on girl we got some trying on dress to do" Lucy said as grading then both by the hands.

Meanwhile Silver and the boys where trying on their new clothes, then silver said "Have you boys got dates yet".

"Nope why" Billy said.

"Well just wounding" Silver replied back.

"I'm may ask Ariel if she go with me" Jim said as finished getting changed.

"Okay, then Ariel is a lucky girl what about Jane someone needs to ask her, What about you Billy" Silver asked him.

"What me ask Jane, well me and her are just friends" Billy said.

"Oh well I ask Lucy's boyfriend, friend to ask her and I bet she well say yes" Silver replied back.

"Why would she, she doesn't know the guy" Billy said to him.

"Oh she will" he said handing him a picture of Lucy's boyfriends, friend, the boy had chestnut hair like Billy's and Jim's, he also had a cute smile that you could died for.

Billy eyes went in shock and then look at Silver, he then handed the photo to Jim, Jim then said "Omg he perfect for Jane, what do you think Bill?"

"Um maybe I will ask Jane to the ball" he said looking down.

"Okay" Jim said as he giggled along with Silver.

Back at the castle the girls final founded the dress there were going to wear to the ball, then as Jane turned around two young boy with brown chestnut hair walked into the room, One had a cute smile and the other tall and very tanned.

"Hey babe" one of them said.

"Hey Josh, hey George how was your day hurting them Non's down" Lucy asked.

"Okay but I wish we could of stayed out with the rest of the guys" George said a with a sly smile.

"Never mind George, Anyway who these two lovely girls" Josh asked with a cute smile.

"Josh, George this is Ariel and Jane" Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you two girls" George said with a smile that you could just died for.

"Nice to meet you too" Ariel replied back.

Then Silver, Jim and Billy return back to the castle, Billy then saw the guy in the photo and got a bit worried.

"Hey Jim" Ariel walked up to him and give him a hug.

"Hey Ariel, I need to ask you something in a min" Jim said.

"Okay Jim" Ariel said with a sly smile.

Then Lucy said "well me and Josh have to go"

"We got a meet with some pirates" Josh said.

But well will be back in time guys, Silver please stay here and keep an eye on the castle for us until we get back" Lucy said with a smile.

"Of course Lucy" Silver replied back.

"Okay bye everyone" Lucy said as she and Josh went off to their meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey guys soz i had post in a long time i been busy with school and family but here the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and i Hope to here some reviews soon :)****

**Chapter 7**

As they left George and Silver walked off to keep an eye on what thing were going on around the castle. Ariel then said with a shy smile "What was it you going to ask me Jim." Jim looked at her and smiled and grabbed her left hand and said "Will you go to the ball with me Ariel as my girlfriend?" Ariel eye's went into shook and she looked at Jane and then she looked back at Jim, She smile at him and said as she kept holding his hand "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" As she jumped into him for a hug. Jane and Billy saw the young two lovers happy and they both smiled at them.

Later on, the ball just started everyone in U & I was at the party, people from faraway places came to. Waiting by the stairs was Jim, Billy, Silver and Josh. Silver then said "Did you ask Jane yet Bill?" Billy looked at his and looked down and said "Silver I like Jane, but me and her are really just friends" Silver at him and said "okay, very well it's up to you what you do, but don't bland me if you lost that beautiful girl to someone else boy" Silver walked off.

Then music started to play as everybody looked up to see Lucy in a violet dress and her crown on her head, clapped for her as she walked down. Josh went to the end of the stairs and looked at his bride to be and said " Lucy you look beautiful and I think if your mum was her she be so happy for us" Lucy smiled and kiss Josh on the lips and said "I think you right" As they walked to the thrones. As Lucy and Josh sat down, everyone looked up quickly to a girl walking down in a Purple dress with purple rose in her hair. Jim then said" is that Jane" Billy then turned around quickly and looked at Jane; he thought that couldn't be her.

"Hey guys what do you think Ariel and Lucy choose this dress for me Omg I can't wait for you two to Ariel she looks amazing" Jane said as she turned around Ariel was walking down. She was wearing aqua blue dress and blue rose in her hair too. Jim couldn't move his eyes off her, then he thought 'is she beautiful or what'. Jim then said "wow would you like this dance miss Triton" Ariel bit her lip and smiled shy and said "I would love to Mr Hawkins". Jim lead Ariel to the dance floor where most people were low dancing Billy looked at Jane and said "Do you wanna..." Jane then said "Dance sure" Billy lead Jane to the dance floor.

As the dance, Jane noticed Billy wasn't having fun they stop dancing and walked off the dance floor she then said "Billy what's up?" Billy then smiled "It's just everyone telling me I should ask you out only because they i think I like you in a girlfriend way, But I don't, I'm soz if i hurt your feels Jane" Jane smiled and hugged Billy and said "don't worry Billy I understand, I just like you as a friend anyway" as she looked out on the Dance floor she could see happy couples dancing, Billy looked at her then said "you now they are good looking guys who wouldn't miss a dance with you trust me" Jane smiled and said "Thanks Billy and I hope you find someone too" Billy smiled and nodded as he got up and walked away.

Then George walked over "Not dance with him no more, where your boyfriend going" George said as he sat beside her. Jane then said "I don't know and he not my boyfriend we are just friends really." George smiled and said "really so you're single then" Jane looked a chestnut hair lad and smile shyly and bit her bottom lip and nodded. George smiled back at her and thought 'she so beautiful'. Then the music stop play everyone looked as Lucy got up from here sit.

Lucy then said "tonight we can rest in the first time in 5 years the Non's gone and we have now won this war, but they still have something I'm looking for" As she looked over Silver. "I that something me stepsister took from me 5 years ago but tomorrow my pirate's will go and get it and bring it back home" Everyone cheered and clap. "But for now please counties the music and let the party go on" everyone cheered once again. As Lucy and Josh join the dance floor.

Then the music stopped playing and lights went off everyone started streaming and getting worried. The lights turned back on and sitting in Lucy's chair was a women with dark black hair as night and skin pale as snow and her eyes looked black as cold. She looked like she had no care in the world. "Well, well" the women said as smiled devilish at Lucy and Josh, Lucy then said "What are you doing here" Lucy shouted as she walked towards her. She smiled with a grin and looked over at Ariel and Jim. "got new people living here at the places sis" as she turned around. "This has nothing to with them Lily leave them out of it" Lucy said in a tone. Lily smiled with a devilish again and said "Well, Its true you and lover boy are to be married soon yer" Lucy look at Josh with a worried looked, Josh quickly walked over to Lucy an grabbed her hand and said " Lily you're not welcome here and ask you to leave right away" Lily grin and said " You have two days sis to get her back, after them two days are up she mind and sorry sis my husband get what he wants" Lucy said " what happen to her if we don't get to her in them two day after that" Lily wave her hand into the sky and it showed the image of a girl and it look like she drying. Josh shouted out "you won't do that to your own daughter Lily" Lily looked down in sadness and at her sister and said "If you never killed my sister we would be on each sides" Lucy looked at her sister and said "And if I never you would never had her" as Lucy point up to the girl in the image.

Lily looked up and remember why she was doing again "But remember Lucy its you're husband who kill my first husband that why I have to kill her as every day I look at her I can still see him in her when you can't" Lucy looked at her devilish sister and said "Fine we see you in..." lily stop her and said "Mouth and two days I give you until then" Lily disappeared into the darkness of the castle and the pirate went after her. Josh hugged his beloved and kissed her, as they broke the kiss, she saw Silver lead people out as she turned she saw Jim and Ariel and the others she walked over to them and said "Please stay and let me explain what's going on" Jim ,Ariel and the other nodded in agreement and Lucy walked off to talk to Josh and George.

Now Ariel, Jim, Jane and Billy will learn the darkness secrets of U & I and the story of Lucy's stepsister and about Lucy herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After everyone left the ball room Lucy, Jim and the others went into the her drawing room were Lucy will draw for hours and she could even name all the people she has drawn too. As they sat down at her drawing tablet, Lucy smiled and said, "Thank you for staying, after my sister does something like most of my guess never return here so I can explain to them what going on?" Jim and Ariel nodded and understand what Lucy was saying, then Jane said as she bit her bottom lip "So you sister Lily right?" Lucy smiled at her and said, "oh yes, well about 5 years ago my stepfather was killed I bet Silver told who killed him right?.."Everyone nodded in agreement as she carried on "Well Silver right I did kill him, but not in trying to get the kingdom of course" Lucy said. Then Ariel smiled sly and said "why did you kill him Lucy?" Lucy looked down and back up to their face in sadness and she said "I find out my mother was pushed into marrying that man by his parents and after they got married i also found out my mother was to be pushed of the throne so he could remarriage Lily's mother and that he was using my mum, so after i left and join the pirate's. I came back after a year, I learn so much from the pirate's and the even made me they leader for the battled against my stepfather army" Lucy look up to see Jim and Ariel were into her story, then Billy asked, "so what did you do next" Lucy smiled and said "Well as I was with the pirates I learned also a bit of magic too and with power that grew in me I split myself in two, One me good the other evil"

Jim then said "wow, so your bad self killed your stepfather while you were in castle with everyone else making them think you had nothing to do with his murder?" Lucy smiled at him and said "you are right that what I did, after his death my mum was upset of course until I showed her a letter from his ex wife that they were planning to get back together after him planned to get mum killed" Ariel then said "how did she take it"

Lucy then replied "not good but I remember she said at least he died now so he can't do it, but 2 months later my mum was found dead in her room, the doctor told me that she was attacked by something as she had makers on her of where it attacked her" Lucy stopped and looked down then went on "after that my stepsister Elsa took over and I left with the pirates".

Jim then said "so I guessing you come back kill your sister and take over the throne and then Lily meets a prince and want to marry him and you try to stop her and it all goes worry and a year later Lily has your nieces and loss her husband in a war" Jim said as he tried to get his breath back.

Lucy's eyes went into shook and said "I guessing Silver told you about that and its true". Jane then said "what about your nieces is she the forgotten princess of U & I?" Lucy nodded at Jane and said, "She the rightful princess to my kingdom and after time up as queen she has to take over from me".

Billy then said "Why did Lily kidnap her own daughter for?" Lucy sly smiled and said "So I don't tell her who her mother was and who I'm". Then Ariel thought of something "how about we go and get her back for you because after you leave the kingdom it be a lot of time for Lily and her new husband to plan attack on the kingdom while your gonna?"

"That sound like a good idea if you are all up for it" Lucy replied as she smiled. Jim and Jane nodded to help and so did Billy. Lucy then said "great but I like George and Cindy to go with you guys and helps who will show you the way to her castle in the Non land".

"Okay well we all better get ready" Jim said smiling at Ariel as she smiled back at him.

As they were getting ready to leave Ariel and Jim were all alone, Jim grabbed Ariel's hand and said " you look beautiful in that dress earlier you did" Ariel blushed lightly and she said " You didn't look so bad yourself" Jim laughed and lead in to kiss Ariel, Ariel then though 'he gonna kiss me, he gonna kiss me' as Jim kissed her she return his fervor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oi oi" someone said right behind them. As they turned around they was Jane and George smile and trying not to giggle at them. Ariel and Jim laughed as Billy walked into the room with Cindy.

Lucy and Josh walked, Lucy said "these maps well also help you on the way" as she give the maps to Jim. Josh then said "these stones and thing will help too just in case you into trouble" As Josh gives them to Billy.

Everyone was ready to go; they got on to the horse and ride out of the castle and out of the green land outside of the kingdom. As Jim looked back he could see how the kingdom got smaller and smaller as the ridded on. They were no second thought to go back now, they had to go and get back the lost princess of U & I from Lucy's witched stepsister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As they got to the next kingdom, it was a while to get to the Lily's castles. They stop to rest outside a pub, George then said "me and Jane will go inside and ask who far the castle is from here and how we can get there too" Jim, Ariel, Cindy and Billy nodded as Jane and George walked into the pub. As they got to the bar a man with one hand came up to them from behind the bar and said, "What can I get you and this young lady sir?" George smiled and said, "We not here to get drinks or anything, if I may ask how long is it until we reach the Non's kingdom and which way would we have to go to get they as my map are just taking us in circles?" The man Looked at the chestnut haired boy and said, "Why are you going they for my lad?" George looked at Jane and Jane smiled and said "Well I have family living they and I promise i would return home after I married" George looked at Jane and he went alone with her fake story and said "Yh we just got married and her father wants to me the man she married, so please tell us how we get to Non's kingdom from here?". The man smiled and said, "of course", the man got out a map and said "follow this road it will take you right to the kingdom" Jane smiled sly and said "Thank you so much" The man smiled and said "Please take the map with you I won't need it again, it was left here about 5 years ago to a women but she never came back for it" George took the map and smiled, then said, "Thank you again" as he walked out the pub door with Jane.

Meanwhile outside Ariel and Jim were getting food for the journey a head of them, while Billy and Cindy were, wait for George and Jane. As George and Jane walked up to them, George said, "thanks for backing me up there" Jane smiled shyly and said, "don't worried about it at least we got the map to get us to the Non's kingdom" George smiled at her and said, "I never met someone every like you Jane" Jane blushed a little, George look down to her hand and quickly graded her hand, Jane look down to see he was holding her hand, as she look up to his cute smile George leaded in to kiss her as he kissed she return his fervor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they broke the kiss George smiled and said, "Wow" Jane smiled and said, " Yh" George smiled and said still holding her hand, "Jane your wonderful and beautiful, and I have to say this, I'm in love with you" Jane went into shook and said "Really?" George nodded his head. Jane then smiled so happily and jumped into hug him as she said, "I love you too" George smiled as they hug broke, Jane then remember where they were going and said, "Come on they going to wonder where we are?" As she graded his hand and they both ran back to their friends.

As they got they Ariel and Jim were packing the food and bottles of water to drink along the way, Billy saw both of them running up to them and said "so which way do we have to go" George stop and took a breath and said, "a man give us this map and this road will take us the whole way to the Non's kingdom".

Everyone got on to their horse and ridded out of the villages on to the Non's kingdom, and they only have two weeks left until there time starts to countdown.

Meanwhile at Lily's castle, Lily's husband laughed in a devilish way and said," she won't come, because if she does her kingdom is mine" his evil wolf grin with a smile in agreement with their mastered, but they won't alarmed about who was coming in Lucy's place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they ride on Billy saw that Jane moved on pretty quickly from him and started to get a little jealous about George been with Jane he remembered what Silver said. Billy looked up and though 'what have I done, I'm such a dick of letting her go' Billy could see how happy she was with George and said to Jim "When did Jane and What his name go out" Jim looked at his friend and said, "I don't know, Ariel said to me that things happen between them two when we stop back in that village back down the road, why do you care Bill you said you only like her as a friend?" Billy looked down and said, "Yh that what I thought" Jim eyes went into shook and said, "so you like now more than a friend" Billy nodded his head and said, "Well yeah, but I just think its cause I see her with other boy maybe?" Jim padded his back and said," well mate make up your mind or you going to lose that girl to George and that what his name is" Jim said as he smiled.

Ariel ride up side Jim said "what you two boys talking about?" Billy then said quickly "Nothing really" Jim butted in quickly and said, "Billy fancy Jane" Ariel eyes went into shook and said, "But you said you only liked her as a friend" Jim then said, "I know right" Billy looked up to Jane with George on another horse and said, "I such a dick of letting her go" Ariel smiled and said, "Billy I'm just saying this to keep everyone calm, move on or make up your mind if you like Jane in that why because they only person you could hurt will be Jane herself " Billy looked up to Ariel and knowing she was right. They came to a stop Cindy then said, "They castle" Jim graded Ariel hand and said, "Don't worry I'm staying with you" As he kiss her on the cheek, Ariel smiled at him as they all go of their horse.

Jim then said, "How are we going to get in there?" George smiled and Said, "I got a friend who is working undercover for us and he get us in" George knocked the one the door of the side enters were the servants would go thought, then a boy with dark black hair opened the door and said, "George it's that you has the queen sent you to come and take me home, I hate it here" George smiled and hugged his friend and said, "Yes James, But first we have to get the princess home, do you know where she is" James nodded, George smiled and said, "This Jane, Ariel, Jim, Cindy and Billy" Jame said with a smile and said "nice to meet you all, I'm James, quickly come inside before someone see you all" Everyone quickly walked inside.

George then said "So what have you found out scene you been here" James smiled and said," I found out the name to Lily's husband" George smiled at James and said "Well done good what's his name" James said, "His name is Hades, he claims to be lord of the dead and guess what his train Lily to turn herself into a dragon" Ariel then said, "A What?" Jane then said, " A dragon Ariel something that is mostly in fairy tales" James then said, "Well this is no fairy tale as he successful done it now when every is get very angry at someone she turns into a dragon".  
>Cindy then said, "What about the princess is she safe?" James then said, "Yes she is, I'm the only one who takes her food up for breakfast, Lunch and dinner and she normally in her room most of the time"<p>

"What do you mean by normally?"Jim asked. James smiled sly and said, "she sometime comes down here and eats with me, but not all the time" George smiled at James and said, "Do you know her name?" James nodded and said "Her name is Pocahontas and she really wants to go home" George smiled and said, "then takes us to her" James smiled and said "Well that not going be that easy George". Jane said "Who come" James said "They grads everywhere and only three people can got though is me, Lily or Hades" Ariel then said, "I got idea" everyone huddle around everyone to listen to hear plan. But meanwhile Hades was planning that attacked on U & I and said to his wolf "She will come because if she doesn't bye, bye and her nieces will join the underworld" He devilish laughed as he started poling his attack on Lucy's kingdom.

Back in the kitchen James was getting ready the princess dinner and as he did that everyone was getting ready to free her from the castle. James took the tray full of food up to the princess us he did Jim and Billy followed him. When he got to the room he told the guards that Hade need them, Jim and Billy wait for them to leave as they did they ran over to James as they did he said, "she in here" As he opened the door, Pocahontas ran over to him and said as she hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you James" James then said as the hug broke, "Here eat this, it will do until we get to U & I" Pocahontas Smiled and said, "I'm going home" James smiled and said, "Yeah with help from George and our friends" Pocahontas smiled and said, "I can't wait to auntie Lucy again it's been so long".

James, Jim and Billy showed Pocahontas which way to go, so she got to the kitchen Ariel and Jane was they wait for her, they ran out the door and go on to the horse and wait for Jim, Billy and others to return. Then Cindy came running out and said, "No one has notes yet" as she got on to her horse.

Billy, Jim, George and James ran out of the door and onto the horse. Jim said let get out of here before they own Pocahontas is gone".

Then ride out of the castle and on to U & I, meanwhile back at U & I Lucy was getting worry. Josh then said "they be back soon Lucy and if they don't return in two days time I go and look for them" Lucy then said, "No need they back" as she looked out the window Jim and the other ride thought the places gates. Lucy and Josh ran down and out into throne room as they did the doors opened and Pocahontas walked in and she stop to see a face she has seen in ages. She then said, "Auntie Lucy is that you?" Lucy walked up to her and said, "Pocahontas yes dear is me" she said opening her arms to hug her nieces. Pocahontas smiled and hugged her auntie. As Jim and the other walked in they could see that Pocahontas was happy to be home. As they hug broke Lucy then said, "I'm glad your home now come on we must planned for the battled".

"What battled?" Jane asked.

Josh then replied, "Know that Pocahontas is home, they should on noted that she gone by now". Meanwhile back at Lily's castles, Hades shouted, "Where is she!" the one of the guards said, "Well One of the servants went into take her dinner to her and the next thing he told us you need to speak to us and he watch the princess for us" Hades light up in flames and said, "you twats he trick you, that servants must of been working for Lucy and also found out my name by know" Lily came into the room and said, "Calm down Hades, I got good news, I just heard that my daughters back home in U & I and it's a good time to attack the kingdom" Hades smiled devilish at his wife and "your right because there think they won, I don't think so!".

Back at the places the pirates was setting us for the battle while, Pocahontas thanked Jim and the others. Jim then said, "It's no problem at all princess" Pocahontas smiled and said, "But you are all my hero's they must be something I can do to repay you all" Ariel giggled and said, "How becoming friends" Pocahontas smiled and said, "Really?" and Ariel smiled as she said, "Yeah" Pocahontas hugged Ariel, as the hug broke Pocahontas went to find her auntie. Suddenly they all heard a big bang.

"What was that?"Billy said, Ariel then went to the window with Jim, they could see something coming right toward them, Jim quickly graded Ariel by the wised and said "Duck" us they did a big rock come flying thought the wall.

Jim helped up Ariel, Jim said, "Ariel we not make thought this so, will you marry me" Ariel eyes went into shook and jumping to hug him and said, "yes and come one we better move" Jim then said, "Why?" Ariel then said, "Because they another one coming right towards".

Ariel and Jim ran quickly as they could as another big rock came flying thought the open hole in the castle. Then Lucy came running in and said, "We under attack". Billy then said, " I think we can see that" Pointing at the big hole in the castle wall. Lucy then said, "Follow me".

Everyone followed Lucy and told them her Plan to keep Pocahontas Safe and keep hide away from Hades and Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter of U & I and the forgotten Princess Please send me in Review about the story and enjoy the last part of the story:) **

**Chapter 11**

As everyone was outside fighting of Hades army of darkness Lucy, Ariel and Jane were inside watching what was happening outside, Ariel then said "It's not fair we should be out there helping them" Lucy looked at her and said with a smile, "I know but it's no place for a women out in a fight" Ariel looked down knowing that Lucy was right. As Lucy looked out of the window she could see Silver signing her to join him. She looked at Jane and Ariel and said, "Okay you two listen to me Pocahontas is next door go and join her and keep her safe" she give Ariel a bow and arrows and said, "if anyone get thought them doors us these to protect your self's" Ariel smiled and said, "Okay Lucy."

Jane then said, "Where are you going Lucy?" Lucy turned around and said, "They need me" Ariel grin and said, "You said it's was no places for a lady out there." Lucy smiled and brushed lightly and said, "Well..." Jane smiled and said as she walked up to her, "Don't worry Lucy go they need you, we protect Pocahontas, now go"

Lucy quickly ran out of the room and went to Join Jim, Billy and the other outside. Ariel and Jane went into the room where Pocahontas was looking out of the window; she turned around and said, "Where Lucy gone?" In a worry tone. Jane went over to her and hugged her and said, "Don't worry Pocahontas she be safe and she keeping you safe too" Pocahontas smiled in agreement. Suddenly everyone heard a big bang and had no idea where it came from. Ariel looked at Jane and Pocahontas and said, "Whatever happens run don't worry about me" as she walked to the door. Jane ran up to her best friend and hugged her and said, "Be careful and take these bow and arrows" Ariel took the bow and arrow's and said, "Keep safe and if anyone finds you just run" Pocahontas then said, "we well Ariel, Jane got the over bow and Arrow's too" Ariel smiled and head out the door and went to find out what was that sounded they heard.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Hade army of darkness was still attacking from every part of the castle Lucy and her pirates was trying to fight them off, as was Billy and Jim. Lucy then saw Hades and Lily coming this way and though 'he not get Pocahontas or this kingdom not that easy' Lucy push the dark figure to the ground and disappeared Silver saw what Lucy did and did the same. Lucy run with her sword in her hand and when she got close to Hade she jumped right into the air and fell right onto Hades. The suddenly Hades face went red and then he saw who trying to kill him and said, "We met at last sister In-law, we not support to fight as we family and family doesn't fight" Lucy looked at Hades and said, "We not family and you never be family to me" Hades looked at Lucy and smiled then lily hand his sword to him and said, "If we not family, so be it"

Hades then ran towards Lucy as Lucy ran towards Hades then... bang Lucy came fly as so Hades did in different directions. Billy and Jim saw what happened and ran over to Lucy to see if she was okay. But back in the Castle Some of Hades men got though the gates and killed most of the pirates who was trying to keep Hade and this army out are now chasing Jane and Pocahontas as they kept on running down the hall they could see Ariel walking they way, they both shouted her name looked up to see Jane and Pocahontas running from some of Hades soldiers. As they came past Ariel, Jane graded her by the arm and run on. Ariel then said, "how did they find you both, you were both completely safe where you both were" Jane then said, "I tell you later at moment we been chased by these guys so just keep running".

Back down in the battle field Lucy was okay but Hades wasn't Lily found nothing of him left only his sword then suddenly army of darkness started disappeared one by one, back in the Castle the girls were corned and the dark soldiers started to disappeared one by one, as they looked around they were gone. Back outside everyone looked then Lily screamed, everyone looked, then Pocahontas, Ariel and Jane walked out of the castle. Lily saw Pocahontas and said, "Come on Poca, it's time I take you home" Pocahontas then said, "I'm home and why didn't you tell me I was the rightful owner of U & I Mother why, Is cause you sister got the crown after Auntie Elsa died is it, I'm staying here if you like it or not" Lily eyes went red and said, "You no daughter to me no more, I did everything for you and so did Hades" Pocahontas looked up to her mother and shouted, "Hades did nothing for me only thing he want to do is kill me because you told him I just look a lot like my father" Lily turn away and walked until the end of the field and called out "This is not the end Lucy, I will be back sooner than you think" She turn around and disappeared into the darkness of the hills.

Everyone cheered and was happy for the first time they princess was home and people over the year who forgotten about, started to remember who she was.

Pocahontas said to her Auntie as she looked at the dark hill from the castle window, "Where do you think she is now" Lucy smiled and hugged her and said, "Probly now that women is trying to figure out another way to get our kingdom" as they hug broke Pocahontas smiled and said, "Auntie Lucy, I don't want to be Queen" Lucy then said, "Why? I have no one else running it" Pocahontas smiled and said, "Well because I don't think I ready yet" Lucy smiled and said, "let me know when you are and I you like it we can both run the kingdom to giver" Pocahontas smiled and they both looked out the window one more last time.

The next day Lucy and Pocahontas saw the door of U & I and saw Ariel, Jim and Jane and Billy by it. Lucy said "you don't have to go you know" Ariel smiled and said, "We know me and Jim are staying" Jane then said smiling, "So am I" Pocahontas and Lucy and the others looked at Billy.

Billy then said, " I need to go back and think thought something's and other is I won't be returning , I have learn so much here, I feel I don't need to be here no more" Lucy smiled and went over to Billy and said, "Well this is goodbye then" Billy nodded and hugged Lucy. Pocahontas went over to him and said, "Thank you for helping save the kingdom" Billy smiled and said, "It's no big deal" Pocahontas hugged him and Lucy and her went off so they over could say they goodbyes.

Jim walked over to Billy and said, "Wow I can't believe you're going back" Billy then said, "I know but I think it's for the bested" Jim smiled and said, "well I'm going to miss you mates, you were a best mate I could ever ask for" Jim hugged Billy. They hugged broke and Ariel came up and said about to give Billy and hug "I'm going to miss you too, it's just gone be wired without you around" as they hug broke Billy replied, "Yh same here when I go back" Jane then walked up to him and said as she hugged him, "Bye Billy" As the hug broke, "Bye Jane"

As he walked to the door he turn about to see lest sad face looking at him, he run back over to them and they had a group hug, then he made his way back to the door and said as he opened the door, "Thank you, you given me adventure out of this world and thanks for been the best friends I could ever had" As he went thought door it disappeared.

Jane, Ariel and Jim new that this was a start of a new life in U & I without Billy. They all had a group hug and went off to get find Ariel, Josh and Pocahontas.

**hope everyone enjoy it and i glad to say i'm continue of were I left in a new story I'm writing at moment and it will be called U & I and the Devil Game. chapter 1 will hopeful be one here by February time. So Until then friends :)**


End file.
